Bella's Immunity
by Holly-SA-Cullen
Summary: What if in New Moon, Bella wasn't immune to Jane's power in Volterra? What would happen? One Shot AU


**A/N - ****Hi guys.**

**This is a quick one shot that I wanted to write. It's been bothering me for a while, so I finally decided to write it.**

**It starts off in Volterra in New Moon, while Edward is being tortured under Jane's gaze. ****Enjoy!**

**I do not own Twilight or any of the ****characters**, Stephenie Meyer does!

******(BANNER/COVER FOR THIS STORY ON MY PROFILE)**

* * *

"Stop!" I shrieked, my voice echoing in the silence, jumping forward to put myself between them. But Alice threw her arms around me in an unbreakable grasp and ignored my struggles. No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones. It felt like my head would explode from the pain of watching this.

"Jane," Aro recalled her in a tranquil voice. She looked up quickly, still smiling with pleasure, her eyes questioning. As soon as Jane looked away, Edward became still.

Aro inclined his head toward me.

Jane turned her smile in my direction.

Pain shot up my body and I screamed out in agony, thrashing about in Alice's iron grasp.

My body was burning, and I felt like I was on fire. Part of me wondered if this was similar to the feeling when changing into a vampire.

This was the worst pain imaginable; every part of me was smouldering.

Through the fire I could hear an angel's voice pleading with someone, and suddenly the burning vanished.

"Bella? Bella!" the angel cried.

I could feel two cold hands cupping my face, but I couldn't open my eyes.

I was paralysed, I couldn't move. I wanted to tell him everything was alright now, but I couldn't find my voice.

I was aware of everything, I could feel every touch on my skin, and I could hear every voice. Only I couldn't respond.

I could feel myself being picked up and held to someone's hard, cold chest.

"Bella? Bella! Can you hear me?" Edward asked urgently. I still couldn't respond.

I could feel someone else stroking my hair, probably Alice.

Supporting me with one arm, I felt him hold one of my hands.

"Bella, can you squeeze my hand?" he asked in a worried tone. I couldn't respond, Instead, I just lied limp, in his arms.

"Jane, please tell me what happens when you use your powers on humans." Edward demanded.

"I've never had to use my powers on a human before, if it's not for destroying them." She answered simply.

Suddenly I felt Alice's hands stroking my hair suddenly stop. My only guess was she was having a vision.

"Aro please let us leave so we can get Carlisle to treat her." I heard Edward say.

"Aro!" someone hissed. "The law claims them!"

"How so?" Edward demanded.

The same person spoke again. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets."

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well." Edward reminded them, as I thought of the receptionist below.

"Yes." The man agreed. "But when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not." He scoffed.

I wanted to respond and declare I would never reveal their secret, but I was caged by my mind, and I couldn't find a way out.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," he continued. "Therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only _her_ life is forfeit. You may hand her over and leave if you wish." He concluded.

I heard a growl coming from Edward's chest.

"That's what I thought." The man said.

I could feel Edward's grip on me tighten a little bit.

"Unless...," I heard Aro disrupt. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

Edward seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering. "And what if I do?"

"Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle." Aro responded. "But I'm afraid you'd have to mean it."

Edward didn't respond; was it really such a loathsome idea? Would he rather _die_ than change me? I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach.

I felt Alice's hands leave my head.

Agonizing seconds passed and I didn't know what was going on.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Aro laughed. "That was _fascinating_!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alice said dryly.

"To see the things you've seen – especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" Aro said.

Then it sunk in, Alice was letting Aro read her thoughts, which also meant, he was able to see the visions that she's had.

"But that will." She reminded him, voice calm.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem" Aro concluded.

"We may leave then." Edward said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

"And we will visit you as well." Another man promised. "We do not offer second chances."

Someone groaned.

"Ah, Felix." Aro said amused. "Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience."

Edward tensed.

"In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later." Edward said.

"Yes," Aro agreed. "That's a good idea. Accidents _do_ happen. Please wait below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

Edward seemed to hesitate before answering, but Alice beat him to it.

"Yes, we will; she'll be fine Edward, trust me."

"And here." Aro added. "Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

A few moments later, I felt some material brush past me.

Aro sighed. "It suits you."

I heard Edward chuckle, but then break off suddenly.

"Thank you, Aro. We'll wait below."

"Goodbye, young friends." Aro said.

"Let's go." Edward said, urgent now.

I could just hear the sound of Edward's feet as he ran out of the room, I was guessing.

I was clutched to his chest, and as I breathed in I could smell the sweet scent of him.

I was imagining in my mind that he did want me, and most importantly, he never left me, but my thoughts were interrupted when I suddenly heard lots of screaming.

I mentally cringed when I put all the pieces together and realised what the screaming was, and if I wasn't paralyzed, I would be crying now.

I felt like I was being laid down on a couch and two cold hands cupped my face again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." Edward sobbed, and then it happened so quick, I'm not sure if I imagined it, he kissed my forehead.

He took my hand in his.

"Bella, please, if you can hear me, can you squeeze my hand?" he asked.

When I didn't respond, I heard him take in a shaky breath.

"Edward, she'll be fine...see...she'll come around." Alice tried to assure him.

"She must have been in agony." His voice broke on the last word.

Suddenly I felt feeling in my arms and legs again.

Realizing my hand was still in his, I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Bella..?" Edward asked, sounding hopeful.

My eyes began to flutter open.

"Bella." He breathed his voice full of relief

"Edward?" I said, my voice sounding a little groggy. My eyes were blurry and I couldn't see him properly.

"Yes, it's me Bella, you're safe." He said, rubbing my hands.

I saw Alice standing behind him smiling at me.

"Is there anything I can get you?" a voiced asked. It was Gianna, leaning over Edward's shoulder.  
"No." Edward answered coldly.

When she was out of hearing range, Edward began to speak again.

"Bella, are you alright? Are you in pain?" he asked.

I answered honestly. "Not any more." I shivered from the memory.

"I'm so sorry Bella," he put his hand on my cheek, "You were very brave." He said with a small smile. I smiled back.

He touched the circles under my eyes. "You look so tired."

"And you look thirsty." I commented.

"It's nothing." He shrugged it off.

"Are you sure? I could go sit with Alice?" Although all I wanted to do was stay here with him.

"Don't be ridiculous." He said as he pulled me into a hug. His sweet breath caressed my face. "I've never been in better control of _that _side of my nature than right now."

And we stayed like that, for what seemed like hours and until Alec came through the big double doors.

"You're free to leave now."

* * *

**A/N/ To read the rest, read New moon! From page 491**

**Please review! xxxx**


End file.
